Micronations to Nations
by DoctorWhooo23
Summary: Micro-nations need to grow up. Some bigger nations have some growing up to do as well. Romance is in the air for almost everyone. Many pairings! Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will consist of many pairings, but the main pairing will be USUK. Human names will be used as well as country names. Don't forget to review! All spelling mistakes are intentional due to accents.**

**Key: **

**A & A:**** Alfred and Arthur**

**L & F:**** Ludwig and Feliciano**

**F & M:**** Francis and Matthew**

**A & L:**** Antonio and Lovino**

**R & E:**** Roderich and Elizabeta **

**V & L:**** Vash and Lili (Probably won't be romantic, still unsure) **

**XxX:**** Time Skip**

Chapter 1 

A & A

"Artie how long have we been together?" Alfred and Arthur were sitting on the couch watching reruns of Doctor Who. Arthur was sitting on Alfred's lap and was playing with his curl that defied gravity.

"Almost three years, love. Why do you ask?" Arthur was smiling. When Alfred had confessed his love for him, he almost rejected Alfred. At the time, Arthur hadn't been in love with Alfred, but he had some feelings for him. He only said yes because he wanted to see how their relationship would go. Of course, he never told Alfred that. He was surprised that they had lasted almost three years. Now, the Brit had learned to love the goofy American.

"Um… Don't get mad or anything, but when I told France that I was in love with you he was the one that told me to ask you out. When I did and you said yes, I ran back to France and told him. Like, he bet me we wouldn't last three years, but I knew we would so I agreed to bet." Alfred was avoiding looking at Arthur for fear that Arthur would dump him right there.

"You… Bet the frog… That we would last three years? How could you be so certain of that?" Arthur was a little shocked. Now he felt bad about having doubts. He kissed Alfred's cheek, letting his boyfriend know that he wasn't mad.

"Honestly I wasn't sure at all. But because I'm a Hero, I knew that if we ever had issues I could fix them. I've had a crush on you since I was fifteen…" Alfred started blushing as he was confessing about his long time crush.

Arthur smiled sadly and stoked Alfred's cheek. "You separated from me when you were sixteen. If you had a crush on me during that time, why did you leave me?" Although Arthur wouldn't admit it, Alfred leaving him was very hard. During that time, he had a crush on Alfred, but when the younger colony starting rebelling against him, he lost all feelings. He still remembered when he, Finland, and France found America in the grass when he was just a baby. England loved America back then as a brother, but as he grew and became stronger, those feelings turned into something different. He began having thoughts of romancing his little colony. After the Revolutionary War, all those thoughts disappeared.

Now, here they were, many years later. America was in love with England. England was in love with America. It had taken a few months for England to love America again, but he now did. America was happier than he ever had been. England now began smiling and laughing more, thankfully.

"Well… Dude I don't really know. All I know is that I wanted you to notice me as something more than a little brother. I thought separating from you would be a good idea. After I won, I realized that I made a horrible mistake and you would never love me. Now you do, and I'm thankful for that. I love you so much Artie." Alfred grabbed Arthur and turned him, so that Arthur was now straddling Alfred.

"You bloody git. Separating from me was the wrong way of trying to get me to notice you. When you won I hated you. You broke my heart and left me. But now I love you and I'm so happy that we've made it this far, love." Arthur pulled Alfred's face up to meet his for a sweet kiss.

L & F

"GERMANY!" The small Italian ran into the German's office clearly pissed off. He pushed the papers on Ludwig's desk off in anger. Ludwig was surprised to see Feli so pissed off. He figured that someone would tell Feli his secret someday. He just hoped that it wouldn't be told before he proposed to Feliciano.

"Vhat is it Italy?" Germany would keep calm and not freak out on the love of his life.

"You bastard! I had to hear from Hungary that your sensitive spot it your hips! I've been trying to figure out where it is for years! How the HELL DOES HUNGARY KNOW WHERE THAT SPOT IS?" Ludwig was surprised again. He thought that Italy was mad because Germany hadn't told him that he used to be the Holy Roman Empire.

"Vell Italy I guess I should tell you my secret. Do you remember vhen you vere a small child? You had a friend named Holy Rome, yes? Vell Austria used to take care of you and Holy Rome. He BATHED Holy Rome. He found out that vhenever he vould wash his hips, he vould squirm. Also Holy Rome had a heart shaped birthmark on his hip…" He looked at Italy to see his reaction.

"You have a heart shaped birthmark on your hip too! I remember Holy Rome. He acted so weird around me. Ve~ I miss him! You remind me of him a little bit. If I- Wait. GERMANY YOU'RE HOLY ROME AREN'T YOU?"

Germany sighed. "Ja. I am Holy Rome all grown up. Even zhen I loved you, Italy." Germany walked closer to Italy and wrapped his arms around the small Italian. Italy had tears in his eyes from the knowledge that he had managed to keep his childhood sweetheart. He wrapped his arms around Germany's neck and pressed his lips softly against Germany's. Germany was a good kisser. He always was soft at first but grew more passionate the longer the kiss was.

There was a loud crash and the two separated with a shocked look on their faces. "WEEEEEEEEST. I NEED YOUR HELP." There was only one person that calls Germany "West" and right now Germany did not want to talk to him.

"Mein gott. Vhat could he vant?" Before Prussia could break down another door, Germany opened the door to his office and stepped out.

"PRUSSIA. Vhat do you vant?"

"Bruder you have to help me! I think Austria is in love with Hungary!" Prussia was a strange person. He could be very loving one second and then telling you how 'awesome' he was the next. Nothing could bother him… Except Austria. Germany was the only person that Prussia could trust with the whole I'm-in-love-with-Austria-thing.

"Vell bruder I don't know vhat to tell you. I'm not going to lie to you. Hungary has been staying the night a lot…" Germany and Prussia seemed to have forgotten that Italy was there until he opened his big mouth.

"Si! Hungary told me that they have sex a lot! Ve~ Germany I'm jealous!"

Prussia sighed. _Vell. I guess that's it for me. Mein gott vas that Italy? _Prussia looked at the happy Italian._ "_Mein gott Italy! You veren't supposed to hear that!"

"Ve~ I know. I've been here this whole time silly! Am I turning into Canada?" Italy looked at Germany who had his hand covering his face.

"Italy I think I need to talk to mein bruder." Italy looked at Prussia who nodded his head. It killed Italy to see other people so hurt. He kissed Germany one last time and walked to Prussia.

"Prussia I'm sorry." Italy kissed Prussia on the cheek before walking to the kitchen to make some food for the brothers.

After Italy had kissed his cheek, he felt happier. He had put his hand on his cheek and smiled. He looked at Germany who was smiling at his brother.

"Italy sure is one special person bruder."

"Ja I know. Now tell me everyzing."

Germany and Prussia sat down and began talking about Austria.

A/N: I hope you liked this! If you have requests on who should be in the next chapter, review and I'll make sure it happens. Danke!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I was very pleased with how chapter one went! As I said before, most of the story will be USUK. If you have requests on a pairing, let me know! This chapter will be PruHunAus and SwitzLiech. All spelling mistakes are intentional due to accents.**

**Key: **

**A & A:**** Alfred and Arthur**

**L & F:**** Ludwig and Feliciano**

**F & M:**** Francis and Matthew**

**A & L:**** Antonio and Lovino**

**G, E, & R: ****Gilbert, Elizabeta, and Roderich **

**V & L:**** Vash and Lili **

**XxX:**** Time Skip**

Chapter Two

G, E, & R

After Prussia had talked to Germany about being in love with Austria, he decided to just tell Austria how he felt. Germany told him that if he was going to tell Austria, now would be the time to do it. Hungary was with Japan developing pictures. Prussia knew how he felt about Hungary. When it came to Hungary he knew he was in love with her. He had hoped that Hungary would be with Austria so he could tell them both. Prussia was pacing the hallway thinking about what he could say. _How could the awesome me be so nervous? It's just Austria. Maybe Hungary will come home so I can tell them both. _Thought Prussia. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on Austria's door.

"Elizabeta, is zhat you?" Prussia closed his eyes and shook his head, knowing Austria couldn't see him.

"Nein, iz Gilbert. Can ze awesome me come in?"

Austria was more than a little confused. Why would Prussia want to talk to him? Hopefully it wasn't about Hungary or himself both having feelings for the demon douche country. "Uh ja come in."

"Danke. Zhere is something that I vould like to tell you… I've been having feelings for you lately. Vell, you und Elizabeta. I know zhat you're with Elizabeta, but I thought you should know my awesome feelings for you." Prussia had been looking at the floor while he was talking but now he looked up at Austria. Austria had a scowl on his face while he thought about what Prussia said. Thankfully he didn't have to say anything because Hungary walked in.

"Hey Roddy I'm back! Oh mein gott hi Prussia! What are you doing here?" Hungary had been standing by the door but now was walking towards Austria. She looked at Austria and he shrugged.

"Hi Elizabeta. I have somezhing to tell you. I'm in love with you." Austria's jaw dropped as he heard Prussia's second confession.

"Oh mein gott," muttered both Austria and Hungary. Prussia looked at Austria and saw his hurt expression. Hungary was trying to suppress a smile.

"The awesome me is in love with both of you." Hungary stopped suppressing her smile and looked at Austria. Austria nodded and Hungary ran to Prussia. Hungary wrapped her arms around Prussia's neck and hugged him. Prussia was surprised and smiled in spite of himself. He wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her.

"Oh come on Roddy! We're all in love with each other, so come join our hug." Hungary let one arm go and held it open for Austria. Austria smiled and walked over to the two smiling countries. The three hugged for a long time.

"So vhat are ve going to do about zhis?" It was Austria that asked the question of everyone's mind. What were they going to do about this? Would it be a love triangle or a three way relationship?

"I'm happy with either one of you, but it would be nice to have both of you!" Hungary winked at Prussia and Austria. Prussia and Hungary laughed and after a while, so did Austria.

"Vell I guess it can be a three way relationship. Vhat do you tink Prussia?"

"It vould be awesome!" Prussia kissed his new girlfriend and boyfriend.

V & L

Liechtenstein loved her big bruder very much. The only thing about Switzy that she disagreed with was how neutral he was. She wished he would express himself more.

"Liechtenstein your hair is growing out. You're not going to cut it again are you?" Liechtenstein looked up at her brother and grabbed her hair. She hadn't noticed that her hair was getting long again. Maybe she should cut it again.

"Do you not like my hair short, big bruder?"

"Wha-what? N-no I never meant it like that! I just think that you look better with long hair. Instead of braiding it, you should just leave it down like Hungary. I think you would look very pre-pretty like that…" Switzerland started blushing. He wasn't good at giving compliments. He was supposed to be neutral after all.

"Maybe I vill let it grow long. Oh and big bruder? Vould you like to go on a picnic with me?" Switzerland was such a beautiful country. She loved going outside and walking around.

"Yeah, sure. I'll go make the food." He quickly turned around and walked to the kitchen. Recently, whenever he was around Liechtenstein, he would get nervous. When he first took her in, he knew that she was pretty. Now that she was getting older, she was becoming beautiful. He was worried that the other countries would try to take her away from him. Of course, Liechtenstein would never leave her big brother. She could never leave him. She didn't feel comfortable around a lot of countries. She liked America, England, Hungary, Sealand, Wy, and Switzy. She was terrified of France.

"Liechtenstein, are you ready?" Before leaving the kitchen, Switzerland took a deep breath. Whenever he was around Lili, he felt like Lithuania around Russia. He shouldn't feel like that. Lili was his little sister. Technically not related by blood, but he had always seen her as his little sister. She would be eighteen soon…

"Yes, do you need any help?" Liechtenstein moved to grab the blanket they would be using. As she grabbed the blanket, she got close to Switzerland. He could smell the soap and shampoo she had used earlier that day. She smelled like orange blossoms and lilacs. He blinked and stepped back. He looked at her bright green eyes as she looked back at him.

Liechtenstein was excited about her birthday. Finally she would be able to make decisions on her own without having to consult Switzerland. Although she was looking forward to that, she was most looking forward to making an alliance with the country of her choosing. She knew that she could pick any country and they would gladly take her, but she only wanted to be with her big brother. She wished that he would stop thinking of her as a little sister.

As they walked to the hill that they usually had a picnic on, both were thinking about each other. Switzerland was wondering whom Liechtenstein would form an alliance with. What if she an alliance with France? England, America, Germany, Italy, Austria, Hungary, Prussia, and a few other countries had already made alliances. Switzerland hoped that she would stay with him… Liechtenstein was also thinking about whom to form an alliance to. Her heart told her to tell Switzerland but her mind had doubts. What if he didn't want her around anymore?

"Liechtenstein… Your eighteenth birthday is coming up soon. Have you thought about your future?" Switzerland was avoiding looking at her, or at least her eyes. His eyes were trained on her feet.

Her head snapped up to look at him. "Yes I have… Most of the countries that I feel comfortable with have already made an alliance…" She let her eyes drop to look at her hands.

_Most_ of the countries? What other country was there? What if she was talking about him? "Most? What other country hasn't made one?"

"Well… You never made one… When I did actually turn eighteen I was going to ask you… But if you don't want to, then I understand." She closed her eyes and waited for Switzerland's answer. She counted in her head to fifty and looked at him. He had a hint of a smile on his face as he looked at her.

He gently grabbed her chin and pulled her forward. His lips gently pressed on hers and stayed there until she kissed back. Still connected, Liechtenstein crawled and straddled Switzerland. He was being gentle with her and they both knew it. Liechtenstein started becoming more demanding in their kiss, and Switzerland silently agreed.

When they pulled apart, they both were smiling. She had made up her mind and he had agreed.

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to put up. I've been quite busy and had some family issues to clean up. Hope you enjoyed this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Key:**

**A & A:**** Alfred and Arthur**

**L & F:**** Ludwig and Feliciano**

**F & M:**** Francis and Matthew**

**A & L:**** Antonio and Lovino**

**G & E & R:**** Gilbert, Elizabeta, and Roderich**

**V & L:**** Vash and Lili **

**XxX:**** Time Skip**

Chapter 3:

L & F:

It had been a week since Germany revealed to Italy that he used to be the Holy Roman Empire. His memories were still clouded, but the most potent memories were the ones with Italy as a child. He remembered the feelings he had for Italy. During that time he had thought Italy was a girl, but he wouldn't change anything about his relationship about Italy now. To the countries, there was no such thing as _gay. _You loved who you loved.

Italy had been thrilled to hear Germany's secret. He had loved Holy Rome just as much as he loves Germany. To anyone, a high school sweetheart is something desired. Italy and Germany were childhood sweethearts.

"Germany, how long have we been together?" asked the small Italian. Italy, of course, knew how long they had been together, but he was curious if Germany knew as well.

"Three years, Italy. I thought you vould know that." Germany looked at the Italian on his lap with a confused expression.

"Ve I do know that. I was just curious if you knew it."

Germany pulled on Italy's curl, causing the Italian to moan. Germany was an old fashioned kind of guy. It was traditional to ask the parents for their blessing in marriage. The closest person Italy had to a parent was his brother. Just two days before, Germany had asked for his blessing. Romano had squinted his eyes at the potato lover, but even a blind person could see how much Germany loved Italy. Truth be told, Romano was relieved that Germany was marrying his little brother.

"Feli, I need to ask you something important."

"What is it, Luddy?" Italy was a little confused. Germany rarely called Italy by his human name.

Germany took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Feliciano, nobody in the vorld means as much to me as you do. Not even mein bruder. I love everyzhing about you. I love that you have alvays smelled like tomatoes. You're alvays so willing to cook my favourite food. You are so selfless. You try to help everyvun around you. Your eyes are so warm and inviting, just like your personality." Italy understood where Germany was headed, and his eyes started to water. "I love waking up to you in mein arms. You have the same effect on me today as you did when I was Holy Rome. I'm so lucky to have you in mein life and I love you with all mein heart. I want to spend the rest of mein life with you. Feliciano Vargas, vill you marry me?"

Italy was crying and trying to wipe away his tears. Italy had loved Germany for such a long time. "Si! Oh, si! Of course, Luddy!" Germany quickly got out the ring he had bought over two months ago. The ring was simple. It was a plain silver band, but had a push broom engraved on the outside of the ring. Germany quickly slid the ring onto Italy's hand. Italy looked at the ring. He loved the simplicity of it, but once he saw the push broom, he started crying harder.

Italy kissed Germany many times that night. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the ring on his finger. Tomorrow he would call Romano to tell him the good news. He didn't know how Romano would react…

**A & L**

Lovino was laying down when Antonio walked in with a huge smile on his face. "What the hell do you want, bastard?"

"Aw, Lovi you need to call Feli." He climbed on the bed next to Lovi, still smiling.

"Why? What has that potato bastard done now?" He said, scowling.

Spain frowned. "Lovi… You need to be nicer to Germany."

Lovino frowned. "Fine. I'll call my fratello." He got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. He scowled at the phone as he dialed Italy's number.

After three rings, his brother answered. "Ciao~ Who is calling?"

Romano rolled his eyes. "It's Romano, idiota. Why did you need to tell me?"

There was a pause and then a sigh. "Luddy proposed to me last night, and I said yes." No response from Romano. "Fratello? Hello~?"

"What the hell do you mean you said yes?" He nearly yelled into the phone.

"I-I love him, Romano." In Germany, Italy was shaking. He had been worried about Romano's reaction to his engagement.

"That's what you think! You don't really love him, Veneziano."

Italy was close to tears. "Romano… I do love him. I love him more than you love Spain. I'm not even sure that you even love him! Why can't you be happy for me?"

Romano sighed. "I am happy for you, Veneziano. I don't want that bastard to break your heart."

Italy smiled. "Oh fratello! Luddy would never hurt me!"

Romano let a small smile tug on his lips. "That's great, Feli. I'm happy for you and Ludwig."

Italy jumped up and down. "Gratzi fratello! I have to go, Luddy is taking me out to dinner with China and Japan!"

Romano hung up the phone. He turned around and saw Spain leaning on the doorway, smiling. "What?"

Spain walked up to him and pulled him close. "See, Lovi… All you need to do to make him happy is to be nice to him." He quickly kissed his cheek.

Romano blushed. "Y-yeah I know."

**F & M**

Canada was sitting outside on the porch, reading a book when France snuck up behind him. "Bonjour mi petit fluer…" He whispered in Canada's ear.

Canada jumped and gave himself a paper cut. "Fr-Francis, don't scare me like that! You made me give myself a paper cut." He held his finger up to France's face, showing him the bleeding cut.

He smiled. "Oui sorry mon amor." He grabbed Canada's finger and sucked on it, locking eyes on the blushing nation.

"F-Francis… stop…" He tried to pull his finger out of the Frenchman's mouth to no avail.

"'ow about I put somezing else in my mouth, 'm?" He winked at Canada.

Canada blushed brighter, but smiled. "O-okay." He grabbed France's hand and pulled him into the house, France laughing the entire way.

**A & A**

America woke up with England in his arms. He loved the days when he woke before the older nation. The sunlight from the window landed perfectly on England's face highlighting the hidden freckles across his nose and cheeks. When England slept, the worry drained from his facial features and made him look younger. America gently pulled England closer to him, careful not to wake him.

England woke moments later, smiling as his eyes met America's. On the days they had off, England slept late in hope of waking after America. He loved the way America looked at him in the morning as he woke up. He felt the way he did they first time he slept over and woke up to America smiling at him. "Morning," he said softly.

America smiled and placed a kiss to England's forehead. "Morning, Iggy."

He yawned and covered his mouth. "How long have you been awake?"

America looked over England's shoulder at the alarm clock. "I don't know. Maybe ten minutes?"

He hummed in response and cuddled closer to America.

America laughed softly. "Feel like staying in bed today?"

England yawned and looked up at him. "Yes… I don't feel like doing anything today."

He smiled. "Movies?"

England smiled and nodded.

**XxX**

The pair had a fairly uneventful day. They watched cheesy movies in bed and kissed every now and then.

England rested his head on America's chest. "I love you."

America kissed the top of his head. "I love you, too, babe."

England smiled and sighed happily.

"Whatcha thinkin' about~?" America asked.

He rolled to where he was laying on top of America and smiled. "You."

He smiled and put his arms around him. "What about me?"

"Mm… You, me, our relationship."

"Anything in particular about those things?" He asked, rather curious.

He smiled. "I was just thinking how nice this is. How nice 'us' has been."

America kissed him softly. "Aren't you cute?"

He blushed slightly. "I know you think of 'us' too."

He grinned. "Of course I do! I can't imagine myself with anyone else, babe."

He smiled. "Nor can I~."

America brought England's face to his and they kissed sweetly, but with passion.

**Ahhhhh. I am so sorry for my lack of updates. Recently I have had no inspiration to write, but I tried anyway. Hope you enjoyed. **

**Reviews are love and make me happy~**


End file.
